Because of You
by Spooky Fox 1993
Summary: Miley's aunt comes to Malibu, and when Miley has a meldown, she gets her back on her feet again by singing her new duet with her. First Hannah Fanfic, enjoy! ONESHOT


Miley and Jackson sat watching CMT when Robbie Ray startled them. "Hey you two!" "I have a surprise for you." "Ooh is it a new car?" Jackson asked. "Is it a new cell phone?" Miley asked. 

"No Miley and Jackson heck no!" Robbie Ray chuckled. "The surprise should be here in a few hours." Robbie Ray chuckled. "Please don't be Uncle Earl." Miley pouted.

"No, but this person is living in Tennesee." Robbie Ray said. "Aunt Dolly?" Jackson asked excitedly. "Nope, but you're getting very close." Robbie Ray said walking back upstairs.

A few hours later a rythmic knock, knock knock knock knock WHAM! A black cowboy boot kicked open the door and scared Jackson and Miley so much, they crouched behind the couch.

"Good lord Robbie Ray, don't you answer the door anymore." A very thick southern accent said before walking in the door.

"It's Aunt Reba!" Miley and Jackson yelled in unison. "Yep, the amazing aunt who can kick open a door at 52." "How's my fav pop singer." Reba said hugging Miley.

"And what am I?" Jackson said folding his arms over his chest. "My favorite... restraunt worker." Reba said thinking very hard.

"So Miley, last time I saw you was at the Houston Livestock show back in March, so how have things been?" Reba asked smiling.

"I've got a concert tonight and it would be an honor if the queen of country music came and sang a song with me." Miley said smiling like she was up to something.

"Sure, but first where's ya daddy?" Reba asked looking around. "He's upstairs sleepin I think." Jackson said pointing at the stairs. "I'll go get him." Jackson said about to walk away when Reba grabbed his shirt.

"I'll do it." She said with an evil smile. "Oh no, I know what she's gonna do." Miley said as her aunt creeped up the stairs. Miley yanked Jackson on the ground by the couch and then they counted "3,2,1." "AHHHH!!" Robbie Ray screamed.

"Mornin' sleepin' beauty." They heard Reba say and then laughing. "So, you finally made it?" Robbie Ray asked as they walked back downstairs.

"Miley?" "Jackson?" Reba asked. The two of them jumped up fromthe floor and saw that their dad had water all over his clothes.

"So Bud, you excited about your big concert tonight?" Robbie Ray asked. "No Oliver, I am not going to touch your feet." Lilly said from outside to Oliver.

"Why not?" "They're clean." Oliver chuckled. Reba gave Robbie Ray a confused look and she mouthed "Should I go upstairs?" Robbie Ray mouthed "No." "Watch."

Lilly and Oliver came in the front door and when they saw Reba they yelled "IT'S REBA MCENTIRE!" They boht fainted and hit the floor. "Do they know she's Hannah Montana?" Reba asked helping Oliver to his feet.

"Oh my gosh, I'm being helped up by the queen of country music herself." Oliver said. "Yeah, now bow to me." Reba said laughing and Oliver and Lilly did as they were told.

"I was only kidding." Reba said walking into the kitchen area to grab a soda. "Miley, you never told us the queen of country music was your aunt." Lilly said still watching Reba's every move.

"God aunt." Reba said. "Oh sorry Mrs. McEntire." Lilly said curtsying. "Darlin' call me Aunt Reba, and stop doing that." Reba said putting her hands on Lilly's shoulders.

"So, are you going to come to Miley's concert?" Jackson asked. "Yeah are you Mrs.McEntire?" Oliver asked. "You may call me Aunt Reba if you want to Oliver." "Reba knows my name!" Oliver shrieked.

"Yeah, I know your name ain't Lilly, is it?" Reba said looking at Lilly, then at Oliver.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen, Hannah Montana!" Miley walked on the stage and started to sing and she suddenly forgot her words.

Reba looked at her as the crowd whispered. Miley got so shaken she ran off the stage and into her dad's arms. "What happened Miles?" Jackson asked.

"I'm to scared." "I can't do it anymore." Miley said now shaking. "Bud, it's ok, it's gonna be all right." Robbie Ray said comforting his daughter.

"Miley, are you ok?" Lilly asked later on that week. "Yeah, I think I'll be able to sing soon." Miley said. "That's good, cause, you've got to sing with me on Saturday." Reba said looking at her cell phone angrily.

"Why Aunt Reba?" Oliver,Lilly, and Miley askedat once . "Kelly is very sick and I need someone to sing Because of you with." "Kelly?" "Kelly Clarkson?" Lilly asked getting more excited by the minute.

"Yes, but Miley can you learn a song in two days?" Reba asked winking at Lilly and Oliver. "I know that song all ready." Miley said.

"That's great, how bout Lilly and Oliver come? "I'm sure they could do something to help." Reba said. "I can do lights really good." Oliver said excitedly. "I can do skate tricks!" Lilly shouted.

"Ok, I've got it!" Reba said. "Oliver can make a fireworks lightshow and Lilly can do skate tricks in the last part where I hold out the hardest note to sing."Reba said smiling.

"Thank you!" Lilly and Oliver yelled in unison and hugged her. "Any friend of Miley's is a niece or nephew of mine." Reba said.

"What can we do Reba?" Robbie Ray asked looking down at Jackson. "Jackson, you skate to right?'' Reba said and Jackson nodded.

"Robbie Ray, you can play the guitar still, right?" Reba asked, "You darn right, we'll do it!" Jackson yelled. "Good, now let's get to plannin'." Reba said clapping her hands.

They planned the exact time Oliver was to let the sparklers go off, and when Jackson and Lilly would jump over Reba and Miley when Reba had to hold out the long note.

"All right, yall ready?" Reba said looking at Miley'e blue sparkling floor length dress and Miley saw in the mirror her aunt's emarald green floor length dress.

"Wow!" Miley said. "Yeah, it was on sale." Reba said laughing. "Ok ladies you're due out there in 2 minutes." The stage manager said.

"Ok, you got it." Miley said giving him a thumbs up sign. "All right, let's go." Reba said taking Miley's hand who was shaking. "You'll do fine, me and God promise." Reba said.

"I trust you." Miley said. "Good, that makes one of us." Reba said chuckling. Over the PA system the man said "Ladies and Gentlemen, for the first time, two great voices known all over are here to sing together for the first time, please give a warm welcome to Reba McEntire and Hannah Montana!"

The crowd went crazy as Robbie Ray started to play the guitar at the beginning and then the other instruments started to join in.

Reba:  
I will not make the same mistake that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery.

I will not break the way you did, you fell so hard.

I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far.

Reba and Miley:

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt

Because of you I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me, Because of you, I am afraid

Miley:  
I lose my way and it's not too long before you point it out.

I cannot cry because I know that's weakness in your eyes.

I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life.

My heart can't possibly break because it wasn't even whole to start with.

Reba and Miley:

Because of you I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me, Because of you,

I am afraid.

Reba and Miley overlapping voices:

I watched you die,

I heard you cry in the night in your sleep.

I was so young you should've known better than to lean on me.

You never thought of anyone else you just saw your pain.

Reba: And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing!

The sparklers went off and Lilly and Jackson soared over them and landed sideways and helped sing the last part siletly.

Reba and Miley:

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side, so I don't get hurt Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me,

Because of you, I am afraid

Reba: Because of you

The crowd went crazy as Reba hugged all of them and whispered to Miley "You done good babygirl."

* * *

This is my first hannah montana fanfic, I hope yall like it. I used my two favorite singers in it and if you don't know what Reba looks like, she's got red hair, skinny and her heigth is about 5'6, 5'7 not sure which. i hope you liked it. 


End file.
